


At the End of the World

by RunningErrands



Series: Sterek in the Fallout Universe [2]
Category: Fallout 4, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :(, F/M, Fallout 4 AU, Graphic Description of Injuries, Human AU, Hurting dogs, M/M, Not actually something a character does, Prompt Fic, by that I mean it's vaguely mentioned, injured derek, lone wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/RunningErrands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After the end of the world, there’s three things you have to be able to trust: Your dog, your gun, and the guy who fixes your bike.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I found on Reddit by wrestles_bears. I found it and immediately thought of Fallout 4 which I have been playing waaaay too much recently. You do not have to have played Fallout 4 or even know anything about Fallout 4 to enjoy this fic, and there are no spoilers for the storyline of Fallout 4
> 
> Just a warning, there is some graphic description of Derek's injury at the beginning. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After the end of the world, there’s three things you have to be able to trust: Your dog, your gun, and the guy who fixes your bike. This could not have been truer as Derek collapsed in front of the shack that Stiles Stilinski called a repair shop.

            Val, Derek’s large German Shepherd barked loudly, attempting to get Stiles’ attention as she scratched at the door and whined.

            Stiles opened the door, looking alert despite the late time.

            “Fuck! Derek!” Stiles stepped around Val who was pacing and whining quietly. “What happened?” Stiles asked, glancing over Derek. All he could see was that there was a ton of blood, but he couldn’t seem to find any wounds.

            “Stomach.” Derek managed to say, voice straining with pain. “Fucking raiders.”

            “Did any follow you?” Stiles asked as he pulled a blanket off of his couch inside the door. He laid it on the ground next to Derek and dragged him onto it as gently as possible before pulling Derek inside the shack.

            “No, they’re all dead.” Derek panted, forehead beading with perspiration.

            “Okay, good. I’m going to patch you up.” Stiles pulled out the first aid kit he hid under his side table. “It’s going to hurt like a bitch, but you know that of course.” Stiles sighed.

            “Just do it already.” Derek grunted.

            Stiles cut Derek’s shirt of and winced at the bloody gash in Derek’s side.

            “That’s really deep.” Stiles shook his head, splashing vodka in the gash. “Is there anything in there I need to look for? Bullets? Shrapnel?”

            “No, it was a knife that did it. I was dumb.” Derek groaned against the pain of the alcohol.

            “Excellent. Or, well, not excellent, but better than if there was a shit ton of metal slivers I needed to get out of the gaping hole in your stomach.” Stiles rambled as he sterilized a needle and threaded it. “Here comes the fucking awful part.” He mumbled to himself before plunging the needle into Derek’s abdomen.

            Derek screamed, writhing in pain, pulling against the thread in Stiles’ hand.

            “FUCK, Derek, you’re going to tear the stitches!” Stiles pulled back, the needle hanging from Derek’s wound.

            “Knock. Me. Out.” Derek managed through gritted teeth.

            “I…okay.” Stiles nodded. He bit his lip as he pulled out his gun from its holster on his hip. He took a deep breath and turned Derek’s head a little so he didn’t hit him directly in the face. Stiles closed his eyes and brought the pistol down on the back of Derek’s head. He opened his eyes cautiously and quickly took Derek’s vitals when he didn’t seem to be thrashing anymore. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he found Derek’s pulse easily and could feel, see, and hear his breathing. He continued stitching the wound as quickly and neatly as possible before pouring more vodka on the wound and bandaging it. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and pushed it under Derek’s head gently, before gently washing off all of the blood and covering the shirtless Derek with a blanket.

 

            Derek awoke two days later, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. He looked to his side and saw an IV and that’s when it came back to him. The raider attack and Stiles patching him up. He tried to sit up and groaned quietly with the pain of the attempted action.

            “Derek?” Stiles put down the bits of scrap he had been tinkering with and rushed over to Derek. “How are you feeling? Does it still hurt? Melissa didn’t have a lot of pain meds, so I kind of told her that you would tough it out. We did get you some antibiotics though. Not as many as you probably need, but hey, it was something…” Stiles trailed off when Derek gave him a pained look.

            “How long?” Derek managed to ask, his voice extremely hoarse.

            “Just two days.” Stiles sighed. “Hold on a sec. I’ll grab you some water to drink. I’ll grab Val too, she’s been awfully worried about you. She kept trying to climb into your bed, so I had to take her outside for a little bit.”

            Stiles jogged over to his food storage and pulled out some of his purified water. He also stopped and opened the door to let Val in.

            Val rushed to Derek’s side whimpering quietly as she nosed at his hand, her large brown eyes filled with worry.

            Derek smiled a little and softly stroked Val’s muzzle and up behind her ears.

            “Thanks.” Derek coughed, wincing as the action pulled at his stitches.

            “No problem.” Stiles handed Derek the purified water, chuckling when Derek took it and tried to drink, the water dribbling down his chin. “Here, let me help you.” Stiles took hold of the canister of water, gently putting it to Derek’s lips “Drink slowly. If you drink too quickly, you’ll puke it back up.”

            Derek nodded, taking small sips of the water, before moving his head away from the water to signal he was done with it.

            “Sorry for barging in.” Derek sighed after he took a moment to recuperate. “You didn’t have to help me, but thanks.”

            “Oh whatever.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to just leave you for dead. I mean, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

            Derek paused.   He’d never really thought about it. He didn’t really think of himself as a very friendly person. He only really traveled with Val, everyone else was…expendable. Now that he thought about it though, Stiles wasn’t. Stiles always made time for Derek, no matter how busy he was. Derek recalled a situation where he needed to get halfway across the Commonwealth by the end of the following day, and Stiles had put all of his other projects on hold, pulling an all-nighter to get Derek’s bike fixed for the trip. Then there was the time that Derek hadn’t realized he was low on fuel and Stiles had driven half an hour to get him and his bike and take them back to his shop. He had had to leave his shop unguarded, except for his turrets, but he had left to help Derek anyways.

            “Yeah. We’re friends.” Derek agreed, the smallest of smiles making its way onto his face.

            “Oh good.” Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you were going to do the whole strong and independent thing where you mysteriously looked off into the distance and said ‘I have no friends.’” Stiles winked.

            “You’re something else.” Derek chuckled quietly.

            “Woah. No way…I should really get Melissa over here again. I think I gave you a concussion or something! I could have sworn that I just heard you laugh.” Stiles teased.

            “Hey! I laugh!” Derek frowned.

            “Yeah right!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You barely smile dude! Even though you should. Your teeth are downright adorable.”

            “The Gunners always gave me shit for my teeth.” Derek commented offhandedly.

            “You were with the Gunners at one point? They’re…I mean…” Stiles hesitated.

            “Yeah. They’re a mercenary gang. I know. I was only with them for a little under six months. They really started to piss me off so I left. I’m glad I did.” Derek admitted.

            “I’m glad you did too. I don’t think that the Gunners are better that Raiders.” Stiles shook his head. “I try to stay away from any of the groups around here. I even told the Minutemen to fuck off.”

            “Why’s that?” Derek asked curiously. “I thought that they were generally fairly well liked.”

            “They are. It probably wouldn’t have hurt to cooperate with them, but I didn’t want to take any chances, what with the Brotherhood of Steel coming to the Commonwealth and starting to poke their noses in everyone’s business. And then there’s the rumors about the institute, and the Railroad…then throw the Gunners and Raiders on top of that and I just don’t trust the humans in the Commonwealth anymore than I trust the Super Mutants.”

            “Hm.” Derek nodded. “Doesn’t your business suffer from that then?” He asked curiously. “I wouldn’t figure that there’d be too many calls for repairmen out here. I understand that I’m just about the only person not associated with the Brotherhood of Steel that has any sort of mechanical transportation.”

            “True.” Stiles nodded. “I actually make most of my money off of fixing weapons and armor. I can work on some other kinds of technology too. Occasionally I even get people who come to me to help them record Holotapes to send to their relatives. There’s a surprising number of people who don’t actually align with any of the factions round here. Traveling merchants and Ghouls will stop by here a lot, since I don’t really discriminate between Humans, Ghouls, and Synths.”

            “You work with Synths?” Derek asked.

            “Occasionally.” Stiles admitted. “It’s a little risky because of the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel, but I do it anyways. If I don’t, who will, right?”

            “I guess.” Derek shrugged.

            “So, what exactly do you do then?” Stiles asked curiously. “I know that you must do something dangerous to get your bike so messed up. Are you still a mercenary?”

            “Yeah.” Derek nodded sheepishly. “I don’t really have much else I can do. I do try to make good decisions about the contracts I take though. I’m not a ruthless killer or anything.”

            “Sounds dangerous.” Stiles sighed. “Ever think about stopping?”

            “All the time.” Derek nodded. “There just isn’t much else for me to do.”

            “I understand. I don’t know that I could do anything other than this. Don’t get me wrong, I can shoot a gun just as well as any other wasteland shmoe, but I don’t think I could work with it, killing people every day or anything.” Stiles shook at the thought.

            “It’s not easy.” Derek agreed.

            The two fell into a comfortable silence.

            “Okay, well…I should probably check your wound, then get you some food.” Stiles pulled Derek’s blanket back and winced at the look of the bandage. “I changed the dressing yesterday, but it’s still really bloody.” He sighed as he pulled the edge of the bandage back. “How does it feel?”

            “Like I was stabbed two days ago.” Derek groaned at the feeling of the air on his wound.

            “Sorry.” Stiles hummed as he went about inspecting the wound, then cleaning it and redressing it. “Melissa said that you got off pretty easy, but you’re still going to need to rest for the next two weeks before you can even think about riding that bike of yours.”

            “Two weeks?!” Derek sat up, pulling at his stitches on accident. His hand immediately went to the bandage. “I can’t stay here that long!” He groaned through the pain.

            “Why not?” Stiles asked simply.

            “Why not? Because I have things to do! I need to be out there, making money, and…doing my job!” Derek argued.

            “No, I think you’ll be fine for two weeks, if not three or four. You can just stay here. I make enough to feed the both of us.” Stiles shrugged.

            “Stiles…I can’t.” Derek sighed. “I’ve already been sleeping in your bed for the past two nights. I can’t impose on you for another two weeks, much less four!”

            “Seriously Derek, it’s fine!” Stiles waved it off, picking up the dirty dressings he had just taken off of Derek’s wound. “Besides, it’s nice to have someone around. Melissa and Scott only come around once a week or so. I could definitely use the company. Even just having Val around has been great.”

            Val picked her head up off of the bed at the mention of her name. He face was nestled into Derek’s uninjured side, not wanting to be far from her master.

            “Not to mention that it’ll give me more time to fix your bike. It got pretty smashed up in your fight.” Stiles shrugged.

            “Stiles…” Derek sighed, pleading with him. “Can’t you just let me leave tomorrow?”

            “Are you kidding me? Melissa would kill me!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “And I wasn’t kidding about your bike. It’s trashed Derek. You’d have to stick around for at least a week just because of the bike!”

            “FINE.” Derek groaned, falling back against the pillows. “But I’m not going to keep sleeping in your bed. It’s your house, so you should be able to sleep in your own bed.”

            “Derek, you’re the injured one. A couple of nights on my couch isn’t going to kill me.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

            “But—“

            “If it’s that important to you that I sleep in my own bed, we can share it after your stitches come out, but that’s the best deal I’m going to offer you.” Stiles warned.

            “And how long until then?” Derek asked, a little scared of the answer.

            “Probably another week or so. Maybe less if you’ll stop rolling around and just rest!” Stiles gave him a pointed look. “Now end of the conversation. What do you want to eat? You need to build up your energy so that you can heal properly.”

            “I think if you check my bag, I have some—“

            Stiles gave Derek a look.

            “You’re not eating traveling food when I have a perfectly functional kitchen and can actually make you cooked food.” Stiles crossed his arms, looking at Derek expectantly.

            “Okay. Whatever you have is fine then.” Derek conceded.

            “Okay, roasted squirrel it is then!” Stiles hummed, sashaying over to his ‘kitchen’ which was really more of a corner with a small counter, a cabinet, and an old wood burning stove.

            Derek looked to the roof of the small shack, asking whatever gods may be how he ended up at the mercy of the one and only Stiles Stilinski for two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek unexpectedly end up having a sleepover at the McCall House.

            Derek woke up to the sound of Val barking. He shot up, gasping in pain when his wound was wrenched a little. He finally had the stitches out but was still strictly on bed rest, according to both Melissa McCall and Stiles. Vale was going crazy though. Derek cleared his throat and shouted toward Stiles’ general direction.

            Stiles appeared quickly, having woken up from Val’s barking already.

            “What is it?” Stiles asked quietly. “I don’t hear anythi—“

            A crash sounded toward the front of the house and Stiles jumped, eyes widening when he glimpsed the Molotov cocktail that was now resting on his couch.

            “FUCK.” Stiles cursed. “Can you walk at all?” He asked Derek as he grabbed his bag and a pair of shoes. “We need to get out of here. I’m willing to bet that we’re outnumbered.”

            Derek nodded and stood shakily, putting a hand on Val’s head for support.

            “Get to the garage and head to the back exit. Your bike is there. We’ll have to take it for a quick escape.” Stiles went about the house quickly, flinching as he heard another Molotov cocktail hit. He finally raced toward the garage, frowning as he saw Derek trying to get onto his bike.

            “I don’t think so. Get in the side car with Val. I’m driving.” Stiles threw what he could into the saddle bags. “COME ON.” Stiles yelled in frustration as he heard two more Molotovs hit, then a third, more metal sound. “FUCK, they’ve got frag grenades, we need to go, NOW.” Stiles cursed, opening up the rear garage door. Immediately the bullets started, but Stiles just got down and checked to make sure Derek and Val were secure. Once he was sure, Stiles hit the gas, jolting the bike forward and through the raiders who were showering the small group with bullets. Derek shot back with his pistol, but it wasn’t doing much against the Raiders’ rifles. Stiles flinched as he felt a bullet graze his cheek. He looked back to see if the raiders were following, but grimaced when his little house finally collapsed after multiple explosions and plenty of fire. Stiles focused his face forward again, steeling himself to out ride the raiders.

            They rode for an hour, due East until they started to get closer and closer to Diamond City.

            “Stiles. We’ll be out of power soon. It’s going to need another fusion core.” Derek sighed from his spot in the passenger cart.

            “I needed to lead them off our trail.” Stiles murmured. “I’ll head North East. The McCalls can take us in for the night.”

            Derek’s stomach sank. He felt horrible that because of him, Stiles was now homeless in the unforgiving Commonwealth.

            “Stiles…” Derek started, thinking that Stiles was probably going to explode at him for this. “I’m really sorry…about the raiders. I really did think that I had lost them. I didn’t think that there were any members of their gang left, not to mention that I was pretty sure that none of them would be able to find where I was.”

            “It’s fine.” Stiles shrugged.

            “Fine?” Derek asked in confusion. “Your house is gone, your shop is gone, and it’s all my fault. I thought that you’d at least be a little annoyed.”

            “I am annoyed. Actually, I’m straight up pissed—“

            Derek’s heart sank, knowing that this was where Stiles was give Derek a piece of his mind.

            “I fucking hate Raiders. I hate the idea of Raiders even. They’re just assholes. They don’t have any semblance of a moral code. Not even a skewed one! They’ll just fuck up everything in their path! Doesn’t matter who, what, when, where, or why.” Stiles shook his head. “I know that you’re doing your whole martyr thing, where you use a mistake you made as an excuse to push people away from you, or get other people to push you away, but I’m not mad at you Derek.” Stiles sighed. “I’m mad at the Raiders, because they really didn’t need to destroy my house to get to you, I’m mad at myself because my turrets didn’t really help in the situation at all. I guess, yes, I’m even a little upset with you for not thoroughly covering your tracks. None of it is specifically anyone’s fault though. It would have happened eventually anyways. Now just means that I get to re-decorate, right?” Stiles joked.

            Derek was completely flabbergasted. “Are you kidding me?” He asked. “You just lost your home and you’re joking about redecorating?”

            “No better time to joke about it.” Stiles shrugged. “Seriously though. It’s fine. Don’t beat yourself up about it. I’d rather have had my home destroyed by Raiders than by members of the Brotherhood of Steel, I guess. See, with Raiders, at least I can be pretty sure that it’s nothing personal, they just like to fuck things up.   If the Bros of Steel fuck up my place, then I know for sure that I’ve made someone’s shit list.”

            “Uh…okay…” Derek shook his head, smoothing a hand through Val’s fur as he thought about it. Technically Stiles wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean that he should be so damn chipper after having lost practically everything he owned.

           

 

They arrived at the McCall’s settlement fairly quickly, and Stiles helped Derek out of the sidecar.

            “How’s your side feel?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the general area of Derek’s wound.

            “Like I was riding over bumpy Commonwealth ground for over an hour.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

            “Ha, and you want me to let you ride away on your bike a week from now.” Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked to the entrance of the small house that his best friend Scott shared with his mother, and Stiles’ father.

            “Hey.” Stiles grinned when Scott’s sleepy face appeared at the door. “Guess what?”

            “You’re banging tall dark and scruffy?” Scott yawned.

            “NO!” Stiles rolled his eyes, glad that the darkness was hiding his flush. “My house got blown up…”

            “Wait seriously?” Scott’s eyes widened.

            “Well, technically, I think there was a lot of damage from fire too…” Stiles shrugged. “Ah, technicalities. Yeah. Raiders fucked it up.”

            “Come on in then. It’s not like we’re going to turn you away.” Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go back to sleep though…wake up mom or your dad if it’s anything super important…”

            Stiles stepped inside and set his bag down, whistling for Val to come to him. Val ran from Derek’s side into Stiles’ arms as Stiles sat down on the couch and started scratching behind her ears.

            “Traitor.” Derek hissed at Val, who just cocked her head and panted, leaning into Stiles’ hands.

            “Awww, I think Derek’s just upset because you love me so much Valerie! That’s right baby!” Stiles cooed at Val. “He’s jealous of what we have.” Stiles told her as he started to scratch at her chest.

            “Her name isn’t Valerie.”

            “Wait really?” Stiles looked up in confusion. “What else could her name be? It isn’t just Val, is it?”

            “No. It’s Valencia.” Derek explained quietly. “It’s the name of the place that I lived before I came to the Commonwealth. It was all the way out in the New California Republic.”

            “Woah. You lived in the NCR? That’s pretty far away, isn’t it?” Stiles asked curiously.

            “Yeah. It took a long time to get here. I started off when I was…sixteen? I think. I got here when I was twenty, and I’ve been here ever since.”

            “So that’s…only eight years that you’ve been here, right?” Stiles calculated.

            “Six.” Derek corrected.

            “Damn. I thought I guessed your age right.”

            “You’re 20 years old.” Derek guessed, looking over Stiles.

            “Actually I’m 22, thank you very much.” Stiles laughed. “We were both off by two years. I guess that means that you’re only four years older than me. That’s weird to think about.”

            “Yeah, it is.” Derek smiled just barely, flinching a little as he sat down on the couch next to Stiles.

            “Here, take your shirt off. I don’t want to wake Melissa up unless I have to, but I want to make sure your cut is okay.” Stiles ordered.

            “What about you? You’ve got that cut on your shoulder from the bullet. You should let me take a look at that.” Derek raised an eyebrow. “If it gets infected, you could lose your arm.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll take off my shirt if you’ll take off yours.” He bargained.

            “Deal.”

            Stiles lifted his shirt over his head, flinching a little as it caught on the dried blood on his shoulder.

            Derek stared at Stiles’ skin as it was revealed. He knew that Stiles was pale, but when Derek saw the skin of Stiles’ stomach that wasn’t revealed to the harsh sun, it looked almost ghostly, with just a thin smattering of hair across his navel, leading down into his—“

            “I can help you with your shirt, since it probably hurts to lift your arms, right? Derek?”

            Derek nodded, flushing a little in the dimly lit inside of the McCall house. He lifted his arms as high as he could without causing pain, and ducked his head, letting Stiles pull the shirt off of his shoulders. When Derek straightened up again, he was treated to the sight of the moles all across Stiles’ shoulders and back, as the other man turned to grab some things from Melissa McCall’s med-kit.

            “Okay, so it looks like nothing was really torn too badly. We don’t need to stitch you up again or anything.” Stiles commented as he peeled back the bandage. “I’m just going to clean it and re-dress it. We can have Melissa take a bit of a better look at it in the morning.”

            Derek nodded. “Okay, your turn, let me see your shoulder.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes, but offered his shoulder and the medical supplies to Derek.

            “Well, it looks like you’re going to die from sarcasm poisoning.” Derek joked as he looked at the cut and dabbed at it with the cleaning pad. “Years of unmonitored sarcasm has poisoned your blood, and I’m afraid that you have approximately an hour left to live.”

            “Hmmm. I better get started on that bucket list then.” Stiles quipped. “I still need to find some way to get radiation free Nuka Cola. I’ve heard that it’s pretty much the best tasting beverage on Earth.”

            “I’ve had one before. It was pretty good.” Derek hummed as he started to bandage Stiles’ cut.

            “Wait, seriously?” Stiles asked, wrenching away from Derek’s hand to look at his face.

            “Yes, now get back here!” Derek rolled his eyes, grabbing Stiles’ shoulder again.

            “How the hell did you get one? I hear that they’re pretty much all gone!” Stiles groaned. “I’ve only ever found one, and it was for sale by this trader for 600 caps. I bought it, and it turned out to have radiation in it anyways. He totally lied to me.”

            “Don’t buy any one thing that costs 600 caps.” Derek rolled his eyes. “I found the one I had in a Vault while I was traveling. It was in the Mohave Wasteland I think. Somewhere just East of New Vegas.”

            “Uggggh.” Stiles groaned, in pain partially because of the antiseptic in his shoulder, and partially because Derek seemed so flippant of such a treat. “There’s pretty much nothing in the Commonwealth that’s not completely full of radiation anymore. I once got to eat a box of InstaMash that was radiation free…it was great. Still tasted like cardboard, but it was radiation free cardboard.”

            Derek chuckled quietly. “If I ever find some radiation free Nuka Cola, I’ll bring it to you, okay?”  
            Stiles’ mouth was wide open in shock.

            “It’s not that big of a deal Stiles…it’s just a Nuka Cola…”

            “No, not that…you totally just laughed.” Stiles grinned. “I am officially to be known as the Derek whisperer from here on out. I am at least 102% sure that that is the first time that I have ever heard you laugh. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

            Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” He chuckled again as he let go of Stiles’ arm, now that it was bandaged.

            Stiles stuck his tongue out and put his shirt back on. “You know it.”

            “Obviously. I just said it.”

            “Whatever, you know what I mean. Just go to sleep you big lug!” Stiles laughed, standing up and stretching out. “You take this couch, and I’ll sleep in the chair, okay? And by okay, I mean don’t argue with me because we’ll probably both end up sleeping on the floor.”

            Derek sighed and reluctantly laid down, letting Val hop up on the couch and lay down on his legs. “Don’t get used to it Val. You’re definitely not going to be allowed to sleep on the couch tomorrow.” Derek warned sleepily. His adrenaline finally starting to wear off and exhaust him.

            “G’night Derek.” A mumbled voice said from the general direction of the chair.

            “Goodnight Stiles.” Derek chuckled quietly, before letting his eyes fall closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it wasn't super clear in the chapter, Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall live together and Scott lives with them, but Stiles moved out to try his luck in the Commonwealth. :) 
> 
> As always, any comments and constructive criticisms are hugely appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you really enjoyed it!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at http://sterekrunningerrands.tumblr.com/ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan is hatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 2:27 AM and I am not completely dead! I made this a little longer than usual so enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry but I do have to warn you, there's a mention of someone hurting a dog in this chapter! D: So yeah, that's bad. :( So you can probably skip this chapter just fine if you're not about that life. :) I'll put the essentials of what happened (plot wise) in the end notes. :D

Stiles woke up to Val licking his hand hanging off the chair.  It was the sort of awakening Stiles liked, someone to startle him out of Sleep rather than waking up slowly or hearing the obnoxious clatter of a wakemaster.

He opened his eyes and stood up slowly, wincing a little at the pain in his back.  He checked on Derek who was still sleeping and made his way to the kitchen, leaning against a counter to watch Melissa who was chopping up mut fruits.  

“Morning”  Melissa smiled, waving with her free hand.

“Morning.”  Stiles smiled back.  “Anything I can help with?”  He asked, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“No, I’m almost done.”  Melissa shook her head.  She paused in chopping up the fruit for a moment.  “So what’s your plan now?”

“I’m not 100% sure right now, but I figure that I finally need to pick a side.”  Stiles sighed.  “I heard of a minutemen settlement not too far from here.  The Starlight Drive-in?”

“I’ve heard of it…”  Melissa paused, looking hesitant.  “I don’t want this to come off the wrong way, but...can you take Scott with you?”

Stiles’ eyebrows rose in shock.

“Now don’t freak out like that.  You know your dad and I love Scott.  You’re both welcome here at any time, but…”  Melissa trailed off, then sighed, wiping her wrist across her brow.  “I just feel like Scott isn’t actually doing anything.  He wakes up, he works, he comes home, and he sleeps.  That’s it.”  Melissa began washing her hands.  “I just want him to get out and experience new things.”

“You do know that a lot of ‘new things’ out there could kill him right?”  Stiles asked dryly.

“And you don’t think he could get hurt here just as easily?”  
“No!  I don’t!  My Dad is here.  He can protect both you and Scott perfectly well.” Stiles argued.

“Stiles, I think a settlement full of minutemen can protect Scott almost as well as your Dad.”  Melissa chuckled.  “Just for a week, okay?  If he wants to come back and stay here again after that, that’s fine, but he needs to get out and experience things, even if just for a little bit.”

Stiles sighed, but eventually nodded.

“Fine, I’ll take Scott with me.”  He agreed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“Thank you.”  Melissa kissed Stiles’ cheek, before leaving the kitchen to grab Scott and John for breakfast.

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to travel with Scott.  Scott was his best friend since always!  It was just that...Scott was too nice, and Stiles was convinced that Scott just wouldn’t last in the Commonwealth’s wasteland.  Scott would barely be able to kill mole rats, much less raiders or gunners.

Stiles shook his head and sighed.  They were just going to the drive-in.  It was less than an hour away by foot, it’d be fine.  Once they were there, they’d just have to worry about making sure Scott stayed safe.

Stiles jumped when Val suddenly barked.  Stiles peeked out into the main room where he observed Scott playing with Val.

Val wagged her tail, growling playfully as Scott held a teddy bear above Val, before tossing it up in the air.  Val snapped up the bear easily, shaking it back and forth, before dropping it in Derek’s lap.

Derek chuckled softly as he moved to sit up, wincing as he did so.

“I could get used to you laughing more.”  Stiles teased, sitting on the floor next to the sofa.  “It makes me feel like you’re less likely to kill me in my sleep.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but Scott chuckled, reaching out to scratch at the fur on Val’s neck.

“Don’t!”  Derek barked, sitting up straighter,and wincing as he pulled at his stitches.  “Don’t touch her neck.”

Val whimpered, ears dropped flat to lay against her head.  She stuck her nose into Derek’s hand, her front paws coming up to rest against his thigh.

“Is she okay?”  Stiles asked, obviously concerned about the good tempered dog.

“I didn’t mean to freak her out or anything.”  Scott apologized guiltily.  “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.”  Derek shook his head.  “Val was an attack dog for a group of raiders.”

“But she’s such a nice puppy!”  Scott frowned, “I would have thought that Raiders would try and choose some more threatening dogs as attack dogs.”

“Yeah, well beggers can’t be choosers.”  Derek scowled.  “She wasn’t really very aggressive when they had her, so they hooked her up on psycho and fitted her with a shock collar.”  Derek was quiet.  “When I found her, she had been left behind by a group that had been chased out of their hideout by gunners.  The gunners wanted to just kill her and be done with it, but I said no, and I wouldn’t let them.”  It was a lot of work.  It took me two weeks just to get her to trust me to the point where I could get the collar off, and she went through a lot of withdrawal symptoms from the drugs.  She got better though.”  Derek gently patted Val’s side.

“Wow…”  Stiles was at a loss for words.

“I don’t know how somebody could be so mean to such a great dog.”  Scott frowned.

Derek just shrugged, lazily combing his fingers through Val’s fur to calm her down a little.

Eventually Melissa returned with John and the group ate.  Stiles cringed a little when Melissa suggested that Scott help them get everything to the drive-in, but went along with it all.  He stood when everyone was finished, subconsciously clearing away everyone’s empty plates.

“We’ll need to be going soon.”  Stiles sighed, checking his watch.  He turned to Derek and winced.  “I don’t really want to move you, but I also don’t want the raiders to come here.”  Stiles sighed,

“Just put me in the side-car again.”  Derek pouted, or as well as such a big guy could anyways.

“Derek, I wasn’t kidding when I told you your bike was trashed.  I don’t think it will start again without a good amount of work.”

Derek groaned quietly, bringing his hands up to his eyes.

“It’s fine.  It’ll just take a little while longer.  We’ll put you in the side-car and Scott and I will push it.  It’ll be fine.”

“I’ll walk.  At least for a little bit.  Val can help me.”  Derek insisted.

“Okay, so I know you’re super stubborn and everything, but it’ll really be easier if you just start off in the side-car.  We’ll have to push the bike anyways.  We can’t really leave it here.”

Derek grumbled, swinging his legs to the side so that they were on the ground.  “I’m going to walk.”  He insisted, pushing off the edge of the couch to stand.  He winced a little, but stood straight.  

“Stiles, honey, just let him walk.  It’ll be okay.  Pushing him in the sidecar might pull at his stitches anyways.”  Melissa called from the bedroom.

“Fine!”  Stiles threw his hands in the air.  “Whatever you want.”  HE rolled his eyes, picking up both his and Derek’s bags and throwing them out the door, into the side-car.  “We’ll need to get going now then.  Derek walking will add some time to the trip, and we’ll need to leave some time to negotiate with the minutemen.

Derek nodded, taking a step forward, his lips pressed together in a thin frown, probably to prevent any of the pain from showing on his face.  

“Let’s go then.”  Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Thank you ma’am.” Derek called to Melissa.  Then, he made his way into the kitchen and peeked in.  “Thank you sir.”  He nodded to John, who was in the process of drying dishes.

“You’re welcome, any time hone.”  Melissa smiled as she emerged from the bedroom.

“You’re welcome.”  John nodded.  “You should teach my son some of those manners.”

“If you failed, what makes you think Derek would be successful?”  Stiles asked, leaning in to give his father a huge hug.

“I feel like sooner than later, he’ll have better positive reinforcement than I’ll ever have.”  John teased quietly.

Stiles flushed, socking his dad in the arm gently.

“It’s not like that and you know it.  He’s a client, okay?”  Stiles hissed under his breath.

“A client who caused your home to burn down, and you’re still helping him and being all protective and worrying about him.”  John’s eyebrows rose.

“Mom raised me to help people.  You know that.”  Stiles muttered.

“She raised you to help people, not to take BS, and getting your home blown up is pretty BS if you ask me.  You like him.”  John insisted.

Stiles shrugged noncommittally.

“Okay Stiles, I’m ready to go.”  Scott called from the main room.  “I think Derek and Val are ready too.”

“Okay, coming!”  Stiles called, giving his dad another long hug before heading to the kitchen to give melissa a kiss on the cheek and hug goodbye.”Let’s get going then.”  Stiles exhaled as he stepped out the door and put his hands on the handlebars of Derek’s bike to begin pushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So essentially it was decided that Scott is coming with Stiles and Derek to the Starlight Drive-In! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks for everything! As always, constructive criticisms and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ALSO! Come visit me on tumblr at sterekrunningerrands.tumblr.com I always appreciate asks and replies and other stuff like that! Makes my day so much better! <3
> 
> Also, also, I'm sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes, I never really have time to edit (I barely have time to write, especially now that I have to find a public computer in order to type anything up!)
> 
> Speaking of which, in case you wanted to know about my computer situation, it looks like my good friend is GONE. FOREVER. Or at least until it gets fixed, if it gets fixed. I still have the warranty on it for another 80 some days, so there's always that, but because it's through apple, they can always be like "nah fam, we're not going to fix your computer." So as long as apple decides to fix it everything will be okay. Otherwise, I'm royally FUCKED. But anyways. :) Loves to everyone!
> 
> (Can you tell how tired I am? I'm sorrry. I'll probably read this tomorrow and edit it a ton because i just blabbered on forever. So sorry about that! <3)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and I kind of want to write more fics about Sterek in the Fallout 4 universe. If you have an opinion on the topic, go ahead and let me know! As usual, all comments and constructive criticisms are welcome! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: I have ideas for continuation of this! Hang in there, and I'll probably have new chapters up soon!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://sterekrunningerrands.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
